


The Lake

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: Jason didn't want to be all alone forever, but that's exactly how he ended up. He takes a moment to reflect on his torments...and his love for his mother.
Kudos: 2





	The Lake

I am at the bottom of the lake 

And I am tired

So

Very

Tired

Of being sent to hell by my tormentors 

Of not being able to breathe

Of people running because of my face

I have been here a long time

So long I have forgotten

The chains pull me down

They contain me

I want to get out 

I want to feel land under my feet

I want people to leave me alone

But what I want most of all

Is for my mommy

To come back


End file.
